Itachi's Way
by Irene Sharda
Summary: Yaoi Warning! Why does Sasuke really hate Itachi? What happened the night after Sasuke had his comingofage ceremony? This oneshot was cowritten by Angelistical06.


**Itachi's Way**

**Written by Irene Sharda and Angelistical06**

Sasuke slipped silently into his older brother's room.

It was the night right after his coming of age ceremony. He couldn't understand why Itachi had stayed for him. Why would he have any interest in _him_? His brother was that captain of a black ops ANBU team. He was the head of his class, and the best that their clan had to offer. He was the best of the best. No one could beat him. No one even had a hope…

What did he have that could compare? It could hardly be considered that they shared the same name, let alone the same blood…

The girls all wooed over Itachi, he could never understand it. His older brother was never that much to look at in his eyes. His brother never seemed to understand it either. He never seemed to care… He never seemed to care about anything.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing in his brother's room this late at night. All the rest of the household was asleep, and looking at his brother's still form, it seemed obvious that he was as well.

Yet, he needed to see him, he needed to know why—

"Don't stand at the door, either come in, or out."

Sasuke jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "Brother, I didn't think you to be still awake."

"A ninja is never what he seems, Sasuke. Remember that." The young teen looked at him from his bed.

"I didn't mean to bother you Brother, but—

Itachi eyes glowed red for a second, then went to their usual onyx black. A slight smile came to his face. "Come in, Sasuke. I don't bite."

The young boy came and sat on the foot of his bed. " I-I needed to ask you a question, Brother."

Itachi nodded, "You want to know why I gave up a good mission, just to go to your ceremony."

Sasuke looked up at him in surprise, "How did—never mind…" He forgot his brother was a genius.

Itachi sat up, and to the boy's shock, placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "If I said I stayed because you're my younger brother; that would be lying. You're very important to me Sasuke. You're very…special."

Unbeknownst by the boy, Itachi's eyes were slowly and glowing more intently, more and more red. Small black commas began to appear within them, one…two…three. Three in both eyes.

"I love you Sasuke. I love you very much. Do you understand that? Look me in the eye and tell me you understand."

Sasuke couldn't believe it! His brother…cared about him? He—**loved** _him_? He looked up at his brother, his mouth shining a large grin.

At that instant, Sasuke's eyes connected with Itachi's. He was instantly under his brother's power.

Itachi smirked. If Sasuke had a few more years of training, then the boy's own sharingan would have been an ideal defense against this simple hypnosis jutsu. But the boy hadn't, as of yet learned the secrets of his body yet. He was still pure…

"Tell me you understand, Sasuke." He ordered his puppet brother.

"I understand, Brother." He said dreamily.

Itachi caressed his brother's soft cheek. He'd never attempted using his sharingan on kin before. This had been an excellent opportunity.

"Sasuke, you know I love you. Do you love me?"

The puppet answered back the only way it knew how. "Yes, Brother."

"Then, show me… show me that you love me."

"Whatever you want, Brother."

Itachi could no longed hold himself back. He'd been watching his little brother the entire day. He'd smelled the scent of his innocence. He'd seen the look of purity in his dark eyes. It was like a pheromone drawing him in. By the time his brother had received his jacket of the Uchiha name, his body screamed in anticipation and wanting. It was nice that his brother had come to him—saved him a trip…

Taking Sasuke in his arms, he kissed him violently, crushing his lips in passion. He willed the boy to respond, the taste of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth intoxicating him!

His passion began to take over his soul. Pulling off Sasuke's new jacket, he threw it to the ground like trash. Family symbols were the last thing on his mind, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He was too busy untying Itachi's own simple black yukata.

"Do you truly love me, Sasuke?" He muttered between kisses.

"Yes, Brother" the boy said, finally undoing the complicated knot in his brother's obi, which let his two layer yukata fall to his sides, revealing his naked form.

Itachi threw it to the side, along with the rest of his brother's clothes. He ravenously pushed his brother's small frame onto the pillows. The boy smiled, his clouded eyes seemed to wait in expectation.

The eldest looked deeper into his younger sibling's eyes, reading his inner thoughts. He found fear…fear and excitement. He gently lowered himself onto Sasuke's fragile body, feeling the younger one's body react to the skin-to-skin contact. Yet his face expressed nothing, still wrapped in the magic of their clan's bloodline.

"Sasuke…" He called to him quietly.

The younger one answered monotonously. "Yes…Nii-san?"

Itachi smiles slightly, loving his control over the other one. "What do you think pleases you're older brother?" Sasuke slowly shifted from under him, as he now lay on his side. He scooted down and grasped Itachi's manhood gently, systematically placing it in his mouth, sliding it against his tongue.

Itachi smiled with pleasure. This was going better than he thought. Sasuke worked steadily, being as passionate as he could. Itachi even gave him the image that his Nii-san's erection was a candy sucker, and had the boy's natural instincts work from there. Itachi crooned slightly then rolled over on his back, planting the younger male on top of him. He ran a hand through Sasuke's raven hair, applying pressure to his head... pushing his erection further into the young boy's mouth.

Sasuke gagged a bit, but continued. Like a well programmed machine. "Nnn…Sasuke.." He called the boy's name. After a good thrust into the other's mouth, he pulled him away. Sasuke stared blankly at him, a string of drool dripped down his chin. "Lay on your stomach." He commanded the other.

The younger male said nothing, yet obeyed. Laying on his stomach... his head turned away from the other. Even though he had no control over his actions, a tear fell from his eye.

Shifting on top of Sasuke, he bent low and whispered into his younger brother's ear. "I love you, Sasuke. You please your big brother greatly."

As he caressed his brother's young, empty head, he thrust himself within his brother's rectum. Sasuke suddenly gasped, and Itachi almost lost control, but his eyes just glowed all the more, forcing his brother back under submission. There was no way he was going to stop now, he was enjoying this way too much.

He groaned as he surged into him harder. He was doing everything in his might not to scream from the pleasure. Sasuke groaned too, a mixture of pain and passion, his inner self wanting him to stop, but an even more inner self wanted he to keep going as much as he wanted.

"Say my name." Itachi panted as he reached around his brother and began to fondle the boy's own manhood. He kissed his brother arched back, feeling his soft sweet skin on his lips.

Sasuke moaned, "Please brother..."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Well what could he expect, Sasuke was his brother. He had a stronger spirit that many gave him credit for. However...he would always be 2nd best...

The three black commas, the symbol of the seal of heaven, from within his eyes, swirled faster and faster. His brother gasped sharply. "Say my name" Itachi ordered, a smirk rising to his lips as he felt his brother's independence die once more.

"Nii-chan..."

Itachi growled impatiently, and began thrusting into him roughly and without mercy. The boy inadvertently cried out in pain and gripped the bed sheets with fervor.

Itachi would have been worried about the household waking, but his room was branched off separately since he was the eldest of the clan leader. He'd also already used some genjutsus which kept the room completely sound proof and his sliding door fastened shut. He'd even used a substitution jutsu, coupled with a transformation jutsu that had a clone of his look like Sasuke and occupied the boy's room and bed.

He looked at his brother angrily, "Say my name, Sasuke...my real name."

"ITACHI!" the boy screamed, his mind and body at war with one another, but his brother influence reigning supreme.

The sound of his name being yelled sent him flying over the edge. His body jerked and he climaxed inside of his little puppet brother. Sasuke felt the entrancement being lifted from him. He blinked, his mouth came open yet no words were heard. Itachi remained inside of him. He could tell Sasuke was back to normal. And he felt the younger one tremble violently. "You're better than I thought,..Sasuke.." He pushed him back a bit, sliding the smaller body from off his manhood. The boy fell limp, still laying on his belly. His fingers curled into the sheets. He couldn't speak

Itachi watched him lay there, nude, sweaty and scared. Yet he only huffed and replaced his robes over his body. Sasuke had satisfied him...for now.. "If you plan on going to sleep, go back to your room and do so."

"N-Nii-san.." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked annoyed, tossing the boy's clothes over to him. "You're now annoying me. And if I'm annoyed, I tend to do things that you might not enjoy as much as this." He turned his head slightly toward's his little brother, just enough to let him get a glimpse of his left eye.

Fear shook the young Uchiha boy down to his very core... The eyes his brother had now, were no ordinary sharingan. The black commas had expanded and connected to his pupils, taking the shape of small black windmill blades. The Mangenko Sharingan! A forbidden art, a feat that not even their father had acheived. It had untold powers, but most knew of its amazing ability of hellish, beyond-cruel torture gaze.

"Brother, how did you--

"How did I get the Mangenko? Simple, I did what any Uchiha has to do to get it. I killed my closest friend." Itachi said simply, his voice once again becoming devoid of emotion.

Sasuke blanched, "Y-Yue?" Yue was by far known as Itachi's one and only true friend. He'd been Itachi's second-in-command in his ANBU squad, that is until he was reported killed by enemy ninja on a simple recon mission.

He'd thought it strange his brother had not shead any tears at the memorial. He'd thought his brother was just keeping the grief inside. Now he knew he was wrong...he's brother had had no grief. He had no heart.

Itachi looked at his brother's face amused. Every thought was plastered on his face. Man, is he going to have a hard time being a ninja.

"Why are you so suprised? Yue wasn't. Power is everything, Sasuke. Nothing else matters. Yue was my key to more chakra and power than I ever imagined. You should have saw his face when I slit his throat. He knew I was going to kill him. He truely was my closest friend, he knew what I was going to do before I even did. I'll miss him, but he lives on through my bloodline."

Sasuke looked at him in fear.

"Now, if Yue wasn't safe from me, him being my best friend and my lover. What makes you think that you, my pathetic scrap of a brother, is going to fare any better? Now, get out of my sight, before I make you the Mangenko's first victim."

Sasuke felt the shock wash over him. He couldn't lose his brother now! Not once he'd just gained him!

The young Uchiha knew he yearned for the attention of his elder brother. He had a thirst for his attention that made being rejected by him unbearable!

Itachi smirked as the boy grabbed hold of him in a desperate embrace. "Please don't turn me out, Brother. I love you, and I'll do anything to keep yours brother. Please, Please! Don't leave me alone again! I don't understand why you did this to me tonight, but—

Itachi whirled around and faced the boy with his scarlet eyes. "What do you mean you don't understand? Why shouldn't I, Sasuke? You're like a piece of unwanted luggage. Just hounding me wherever I go. You hound my mind on every waking moment, distracting me from my job and duty. It's all your fault. You came to **me** tonight. I simply took payment for all the trouble you cause me. I don't understand how you can even ask me to love you."

He thrust his brother violently to the floor. "Get out."

Sasuke felt confused at first. _It was his fault? Yes…I guess it had to be. His brother was a genius after all…he was always right._

He crawled to his brother's feet in compliance. "You are right, brother. I was just too blind to see it. I'll do anything to pay you back for the wrong things I've done. I'll do _anything _to gain the right to your love. Brother, I don't understand your actions. But I know that you have a plan. You always have a plan. I trust you. I want to follow your footsteps."

Itachi smirked. Things couldn't have gone more perfectly. His brother had fallen right into his trap. All the jutsus in the world, could replace the simple art of manipulation. An art for which he was more than proficient. He was a genius after all…

He'd had a taste of what his brother had to offer, and with a little grooming, he could be an ideal replacement for his lost Yue. He might even be an improvement…

It was a great pull on his chakra to manipulate his brother's body. Having the boy cooperate out of free will was quite more ideal.

_Yes, Sasuke. Your brother always has a plan—and you fell for it like a charm…_

Just the thoughts were beginning to recharge his chakra and making his mouth salivate. His erection was also beginning to return.

His brother wanted to follow in his footsteps, huh? Well there would be time for that soon enough. He might even spare his brother as a reward for his service. His plan was in full swing, but he could put it off for a while. He wanted to enjoy him for a while longer…

Sasuke could see his brother's erection from his position on the ground. He knew what his brother wanted him to do, even without being told.

Itachi watched as his brother looked him in the eyes, fear and uncertainty there. However, even more fear came from the look he returned. "You say you want to earn the right of having my love. Then you have to show me."

Itachi watched as the boy wrestled within himself between his conscience and his want to be loved by his idol, he inwardly sneered, knowing already what the boy's choice would be.

And as always, he was right on target…

He sighed in passion as he felt his younger brother's cool tongue massage his longing genitals. He held his brother's soft head closer and bent down to his ear. "You make your brother proud."

Now to bind the contract…

With a quick snap of his fingers, a kunai appeared in his hand.

Sasuke felt his brother lift his head, looking up he was surprised to see…his brother was genuinely smiling! His eyes were now their normal onyx color, kindness and love showing through them.

Sasuke felt such joy as he had never known. He couldn't believe it! His brother loved him and forgave him! Could it be—?

_SHNKT!_

_SHNKT!_

The gleam of the moonlight reflected off the kunai blade. It was silver-gray, the white-blue light cast off of it—even lighting the small crimson edge.

DRIP…

DRIP…

The young Uchiha stayed his position, only held by shock and his brother's unforgiving hand. His eyes were as wide as the moon that shined down on him, silent tears began to flow down from them—only to mix with the blood that ran down his face.

Two hairline, but deep, slashes ran along his face. Symmetrical in size and shape, the ran red from the edge of his tear ducts, then following the natural groves of his face, curved around and stopped lightly on the tops of his cheeks. Sasuke knew the two lines would leave scars that he would carry all his life. They were caused by the brother that had just a second ago, been looking at him with a look of love and caring…a look he now knew had been only a façade…just like the rest of this.

Itachi leaned over and smiled at him, knowing that the boy knew that he'd just branded him for life. "That looks better doesn't it? Gives you my own personal touch."

He lightly traced the fresh wounds with his tongue, licking the mingled blood and tears from his brother's face, revealing the fresh pink grooves that would eventually mirror identically to his own legendary telltale scars.

At that moment, the hot passionate aphrodisiac sensation he got from the fact, that he now _owned_ his brother, caused him his second ejaculation that night. He was on a roll…

He heard a gagging sound and he looked down amused at his brother choking on the warm sticky substance. But instead of letting his brother move away from him, he grabbed his throat cruelly with a steel grip and lifted him clear off the ground!

His brother was choking, while trying to tear his brother's hand away. Itachi simply squeezed harder.

Sasuke felt he was going to die, as he watched his brother smile at him with fake kindness. "Swallow it, Sasuke."

Revolted by the thought, he shook his head.

He then watched as the vice on his throat, became like hardened iron. His elder brother's face lost all pretext of humanity. His blood went cold at the look of brutality and malice that burned into him from the glowing crimson glow in the man's eyes.

"Swallow it." Itachi repeated. This time, his voice as cold as ice.

The eldest watched in interest as the boy struggled to do as commanded, gagging, choking, and retching, but still did as he said —like a well-trained slave.

Which he planned on making him, one painful lesson at a time…

_That's right Sasuke…you'll learn to fear me. You'll learn to love me and obey me. Because, little brother, those who you love the most, hurt you the most…_


End file.
